Shareen
by TakeTheHeaven
Summary: Était-elle entrain de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus voyager avec lui ? Ce moment tant redouté arrivait donc. Elle allait l'abandonner.


Le Docteur avait emmené Rose sur la planète Tachnonie 9, où les commerces étaient prospères, les gens chaleureux et le marché animé. Il était sur que cette planète plairait à la blonde. Il avait cependant perdu sa compagne dans le labyrinthe des étales bruyantes, sans vraiment s'inquiéter : Rose savait se défendre et ils se retrouveront sans mal, comme ils le faisaient toujours.  
Seulement au bout d'une heure il n'y avait eu aucune trace de l'humaine parmi toutes les races présentes. Le Docteur entreprit alors de mener des recherches plus poussées. Il interrogea certains marchands d'étales qui pourraient intéresser Rose. Il connaissait ses goûts : les bijoux faits en argent de d'autres planètes, les étoles tissées par des vestales. Mais rien. Même des commerçants proposant des fruits exotiques d'un bleu fluorescent qui auraient sans doute attiser la curiosité de la gourmande n'avaient jamais vu d'humaine aux cheveux ressemblant à des rayons de soleil.

Il décida alors de rentrer au Tardis, peut être que celui-ci l'aiderait à retrouver Rose. Inquiet, il pressa le pas.

Rendu maladroit par l'empressement, il se débattu avec la serrure avant d'enfin pouvoir pousser la porte de la cabine bleue. Il pénétra rapidement dans la salle des commandes mais se stoppa net. Elle était la. Assise sur les marches d'acier. Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux et curieux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde de ne pas jouir de toutes les opportunités que lui offrait une nouvelle planète. Elle disait toujours qu'il y avait tant à explorer, et courait dans tout les sens pour ne rien louper, tout voir avec ses grands yeux noisettes, son si beaux sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait entendu arrivé, il en était sur. Et pourtant elle ne releva pas la tête afin de le regarder, ce qui, il se surprit à le remarquer, lui manqua cruellement. Était-elle malade ? Ses cœurs manquèrent un battement à l'idée qui lui arrive quelque chose et il se dépêcha de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Il remarqua alors son portable posé à ses côtés.

**-Rose ?** Appela-t-il de sa plus douce voix.  
L'humaine le regarda enfin. Ses yeux n'avaient pas leur éclat insouciant de d'habitude mais elle ne semblait pas malade. Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher d'être un tant soit peu soulagé.

**-Qu'y-a-t-il ?**  
Car il y avait forcément quelque chose. Il le sentait. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Rose haussa les épaules avant de récupérer son portable et de se relever.  
**-Rien Docteur, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. J'aurais du vous prévenir que je rentrais, c'est stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé...Désolée, mais je vais aller dormir un peu. Allez vous promener sans moi, on se retrouve ce soir **! Souria-t-elle doucement, d'un sourire sans conviction, comme pour le rassurer, avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

Le Docteur ne put cependant pas aller profiter du soleil de Tachnonie 9, trop inquiet pour s'éloigner de la chambre de sa compagne. Il resta alors dans la salle des commandes à bricoler quelques engins étranges, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il s'énervait. Il pouvait réduire les problèmes physiques les plus complexes, accomplir des calculs qu'aucun autre être ne pouvait imaginer mais il se trouvait bien désarmé face aux états d'âmes d'une jeune femme. Et quelle jeune femme.

Les jours passèrent, le Docteur essayant de raviver la lueur dans les yeux de sa compagne sans y parvenir. Au bout du troisième jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux au coin d'un feu dans la bibliothèque, il posa le livre qu'il lisait, avant de se tourner vers Rose qui elle regardait les flammes sans vraiment les voir.

**-Maintenant Rose, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qui ce passe. Et ne me dîtes pas « rien », je ne suis pas un idiot !** Lança-t-il, légèrement énervé.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants, d'un regard qui le troubla légèrement. Il se tramait définitivement quelque chose.  
**-Vous vous souvenez de Shareen ? **Demanda l'humaine d'une voix douce.  
La question le désarma. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.  
**-Bien sur, elle est votre meilleure amie, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? **  
Rose sourit doucement en posant sa tête en coupe dans sa main.  
-**J'aimerais rentrer la revoir, Docteur.**  
Le Gallifréen la regardera, perturbé. Était-elle entrain de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus voyager avec lui ? Ce moment tant redouté arrivait donc. Elle allait l'abandonner. Ce n'était pas sa première compagne qui finissait par le quitter mais elle était la première qui l'avait guéri, la première qui était pour lui si... Importante. Oui, Rose Tyler était définitivement celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et jamais plus croyait-il, il ne pourrait continuer sans elle.  
-**L'autre jour, **reprit elle face à l'absence de réaction de son Seigneur du Temps**, alors que je vous avais perdu sur le marché, j'ai reçu un appel venant d'elle. Elle... elle ne va pas très bien... Son petit ami vient de la quitter et elle est dévastée... Ca peut vous paraître ridicule mais c'est la première fois que nous ne sommes pas ensemble quand l'une de nous ne va pas bien... elle m'a toujours soutenue et moi je m'en veux ne pas pouvoir être pour elle à mon tour.**  
Bien sur. Rose avait toujours été si généreuse et gentille. Prête à sacrifier son bonheur pour celui des autres. Une vraie lionne quand il s'agissait de ceux qu'elle aimait.

**-Eh bien...** commença t-il sans pouvoir continuer, la gorge serré à l'idée qu'elle préférait sa vie d'avant à celle qu'ils menaient ensemble.

**-Ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours, juste le temps qu'elle aille mieux... S'il vous plaît Docteur...  
**Il ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser...

**-Pourquoi pas ! J'arrangerais alors quelques affaires inintéressantes pendant ce temps la !** Dit-il en bondissant vers la salle des commandes, Rose à ses talons. Arrivé la bas, il tourbillonna autour des commandes, pressant quelques boutons, levant quelques leviers, comme il en avait l'habitude.

**-Direction Powell Estate, Londres ! **Souria-t-il, rassurant sa compagne qui lui sourit en retour.

Le Tardis à peine posé, Rose bondit vers la sortie. Retenant la porte, elle se retourna vers son Docteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-**Merci Docteur. Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, merci**, lâcha t-elle avant de sortir en courant.  
L'alien resta quelques instants à regarder la porte battre. Seul dans la salle des commandes, les mains dans les poches de son costume rayé marron. Il n'avait pas la force de la suivre ni d'attendre qu'elle ne revienne. Pour la première fois il voyait que Rose pouvait avoir un avenir sans lui, et il culpabilisa de la voler à ses proches. Mais au delà de ces remords, la plus grande douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment la, c'était le vide de son absence. Il se languissait déjà d'elle, de son sourire, de sa main dans la sienne. Il décida alors de faire un bond dans le temps d'une semaine ne pouvant attendre leurs retrouvailles. Il se dit qu'il l'amènerait alors voir les dinosaures. Il lui poserait alors la question qui le trottait dans sa tête : combien de temps restera-t-elle avec lui ? Ne se doutant pas que la guerre qui approchait allait les séparer. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il devrait un jour dire au revoir sur une plage Norvégienne à Rose Tyler, la femme qu'il aimait.


End file.
